


Salvatore 迷途

by SueandRabbit



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Dark Charles, Dark Erik, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: 为了报仇及坐上黑帮新任首领之位，Erik Lehnsherr需要不计一切手段来扳倒现任首领Sebastian Shaw，包括赢得他身边的情人Charles Xavier来帮他实现计划……





	

**Author's Note:**

> 听歌的灵感Salvatore（Lana Del Rey），配乐食用本文效果更佳（也许）；  
> 中文题目并不是英文的对应译文；  
> 内含三辆破车;  
> 风格暗黑颓废，含有不健康性爱，并不代表作者支持，仅为故事中情节；  
> 提及暴力描写，但不详细

\---

0.

炎夏，火热  
华服，领带，  
白色衬衫

酒渍，液体  
柔滑，细腻，  
软冰激凌

放纵，淫靡  
亲吻，噬咬，  
凌乱淤痕

幽深的蓝色，汗湿的额发  
夏日暴雨。

挽留，绝望

幻境

迷途。

 

1.

五颜六色的霓虹灯在夜幕降临时一一点亮，同时沸腾的还有嘈杂的人群和飘荡的酒肉腥气。黑暗从最明亮的大街上被驱赶，一点点渗入少有人至的地方，连接废巷的小道，房屋间的缝隙，成片的酒吧夜店，然后继续向内到达比自身还要黑暗的角落。

Charles沿着颓圮的围墙缓缓走向那片黑暗，蓝色的眼睛隐没在暗夜里，微微闪着没人会注意到的光芒。这是一条他往返无数次的道路，走过街角的垃圾桶，路过躺在地上的流浪汉，闪身躲过醉酒的人群，冷眼瞥视向他招手赔笑的站街男女。等他的身影没入无人敢轻易踏进的黑暗里，Charles的眼神依然黯淡，却仿佛幽深的蓝色湖水下隐藏着的冰冷火焰。

他穿过夜店里拥挤着狂舞享乐的人群，昏暗暧昧的走廊里是其他发泄欲望的人；再向里走，向更黑暗的地方走，撇下身后的疯狂，安静的廊间飘荡着清冷的灯光，明亮的吊灯映出Charles眼中深蓝的阴影，让他把自己变成黑点的影子踩在脚下。

他打开门，陈设复古华丽的房间中依然坐着那个男人，深黑的晚礼服和梳理整齐的头发，朝Charles招手时动作优雅又毫无抗拒的余地。

Charles依然以各种姿势被展示在Shaw面前，以各种方式被占有，被掠夺，最后只剩熟悉的麻木，逐渐僵硬在无知无觉的胸口；Charles仰面躺着，身下是冰凉的大理石和温热滑腻的液体，那份快感早就消失无踪，留下的只有迎合。沙发上，地毯上，玻璃茶几上，床栏上，还有大理石阳台上。

他反抗。

“想想你自己，”压在他身上的Shaw在他耳边尖利地出着气，身下依然继续着掠夺和蹂躏，“再想想你的妹妹，她叫Raven对吗？”恶魔朝他露出了笑容，眼中是捕食者饥饿的神色。

他屈服。所以黑暗迫不及待地占领了他全身，想要把他吞噬得连渣都不剩，他伸展了四肢，坠入黑暗之后在其中享受迷狂。

Charles看着镜子里映出的水蓝眼睛，那里再也没有清透的澄澈感，只有层层水雾紧紧包裹着深不见底的黑湖，他看着，终于嘲讽又满意地笑起来。

 

2.

象牙白色的房间里舒适雅致，柔软的地毯覆盖着红木地板，托着上方的案几；木质的酒柜带着光泽，玻璃门后是无数美酒佳酿，长颈的玻璃瓶盖碎在了地上，托盘上的酒杯里还剩一点深色的酒液。那酒原本是琥珀色一般清亮。

Erik绕过地上浸泡在血水里抽搐的身体，小心地不让蔓延出来的血迹染到裤腿上，然后打开了书桌的抽屉，逐层翻找，找到那个人想要的文件，和他想要的东西。

他所作的一切已经接近最后的尾声。Erik在心底满意一笑，拿着找到的东西慢慢踱到酒柜前，用另一只杯子重新倒了酒出来。

的确不负盛名。Erik咽下酒走到抽动的身体边蹲下来。

“感谢您的酒，以及……这些东西，”Erik挥了挥手里的东西，看着躺在地上的人因疼痛而扭曲变形的脸上浮现恐惧，于是他露出笑容，压低声音，“这是给你，还有给Shaw的。”

抑制在消音器里的闷响让那人脸上的痛苦和恐惧永久定格。

Erik放下酒杯，只对后面赶上来的人说：“清理干净。”

他的计划只剩最后一环，而他需要拿下的人也只剩一个。

Erik站在沙发边安静等着Shaw的决定，他的脚边是破碎的玻璃杯，碎渣中染着血，一路延伸向半掩房门的里屋；他仿佛没有看见屋里明显的凌乱和暴力痕迹，脸色冷峻得没有一丝瑕疵，只是不动声色地捏紧了拳头；Shaw斜瞥了他一眼，Erik的目光正视过去，短短两秒间，是一场无声的对抗。

“干得漂亮，我的Erik，”Shaw一笑，把手里的东西放在桌上，“按照原本的约定，你会得到奖励。”

“谢谢。”Erik回以毫无温度的应答，依然直直站在沙发边。

“Erik，”Shaw站起身带着Erik走向阳台，踏过留在大理石上的几点红色印迹，来到室外，拍着他的肩膀，“看看这景象，我的帝国。”

Erik绷紧下巴不再去注意地上的血迹，转而看向原处的夜景，一片荼蘼的霓虹灯之上仿佛笼罩着迷蒙雾气，像是冤魂萦绕，却呜咽着纸醉金迷的放荡欢乐。

“美极了，对吗？”Shaw的眼睛里带着些许狂热，已经完全淹没在那片颓废的盛景之中，“你也有一份，Erik，你值得奖赏。”

“当然。”Erik看着Shaw身后的房门轻轻打开，一抹深蓝色遥远注视着他，他笑了，语气略柔和下来，“谢谢，我确实值得。”

Shaw没有注意到身后的人和Erik交织的目光，就像他没有明白Erik莫名柔和的语气一样。

 

3.

Erik开始实行计划时第一次遇到了Charles

那个炎热的夏季，他仿佛是走错了门的中学生，白色的衬衫，浅色的休闲裤，一双蓝眼睛清澈得犹如能扫灭这个地方所有的肮脏；像是知道Erik的目光会落在哪里，他的褐色头发微打着卷，细碎的额发伸下来，半掩起那双蓝眸，隐约可见的水雾保护着他，让他成了谜团；他的手不经意间蹭过嘴唇，下唇被这样的动作拨动了一下，他的双唇嫣红；他是那么美丽，却又瘦小得像易碎的瓷娃娃。他被打碎了，Erik能看出来，然后自己又把自己勉强拼凑起来罢了。

Erik提出那笔交易时只撞上了Charles冰凉的视线，仿佛他说的与Charles都无关，或者他说的都是不可能做到的事。

“我会帮你，”Erik稳定着呼吸，决定要撑下去，“你，还有你妹妹，”面对着依然冰冷的蓝色，Erik在心里已经略有些退缩，但目光依然紧随着Charles那双眼睛，试图在他眼中看到任何破冰的迹象，“你们都会得到安全和自由。”

“那么我要做些什么来交换呢？”许久，Charles的红唇勾起一抹笑容，冰蓝的眼眸中依然是凉薄的情绪。

“Shaw”Erik低沉地说出来这个名字，一瞬间似乎听到了冰霜开裂的声音。

Erik早就知道Charles和他的目标一致，他从不打无准备的战役。

他唯一没有料到的也许就是那双暗潮涌动的眸子，幽蓝的光悄悄变幻着，那片雾气诱惑着他，过来，过来；他就这么跌进去了。

“你不怕我向Shaw告发你吗？”在他们达成约定之后Charles问道。

“不怕。”Erik回答。

“为什么那么肯定？”Charles有了一瞬的疑虑。

“因为我们都知道你想要什么，Charles，”Erik再一次对上Charles的眼睛，成功地逼退了他，Charles移开视线，“我知道。”

他们的合作就这样在这片黑暗的地方悄悄进行，在比黑暗本身还要更深几分的地方。Erik的欲望也一直悄悄燃烧在这个无人看见的地方，他想要复仇的心情，他想要扫平一切的毁灭欲，他的怒火，还有占有。占有那迷雾一样的蓝色眼睛，掠夺那双红润柔软的嘴唇，在那具瘦小的身躯上留下自己的痕迹，只允许那里有他自己的痕迹。但他又想把那个身躯好好抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸，保护他，不允许他身上再有任何被伤害的痕迹。

Erik和Charles默默合作了一段时间，Erik知道自己藏得很好，不会被发现，无论是Shaw，还是Charles

Charles来找他交换Shaw的情报时正吃着冰激凌，香草和奶油的甜味弥漫到整个屋子里。他仿佛是个活泼顽劣的孩童，脸上带着漫不经心的嬉笑递给Erik想要的东西，然后就站在原地，慢慢舔着逐渐要融化的冰激凌，粉嫩的舌头一进一出，同时那双蓝眼睛盯着对面查看着纸张的Erik，像是在期待什么。

“Shaw的手下大多数已经倒戈，剩下的……”Erik说着抬起头来看见站在他面前的Charles，舌尖卷起一小块乳白色的冰激凌，然后灵巧地伸进口腔里，湿润的红唇翁动。

Erik感觉仿佛有股热浪拍击过来，让他从头到脚一个激灵。

“剩下的？”Charles问道，灵巧的舌头又伸出来卷着半融化的冰激凌，脸上挂着的笑容不知是因为冰激凌的甜度还是别的什么Erik不敢细想的原因。

他应该细想的。

“剩下的还需要进一步的计划。”Erik压着胸口涌上来的那团火，绷紧了下巴尽量表露出中立的态度，“就是这些，你这次的任务完成了。”

“是吗？”Charles站在Erik对面眨了眨眼睛，露出一副纯真无辜的表情，“我觉得还没有。”他说话的工夫，融化的冰激凌已经慢慢流了下来

Erik知道一定是太热了，他的后背也冒出了汗：“还有什么……”他的问题卡住了。

Charles的舌头就在这时追逐着那些流到他手指上的融化的冰激凌，舌尖一勾把融化的糖水舔进嘴里，他露出一个微笑：“冰激凌。”

Charles换了一个手拿冰激凌，两片嘴唇覆上亮晶晶的手指，包裹住之后慢慢舔舐，把残留的冰激凌一点一点嘬干净；他的眼睛微微发着光，一直盯着僵在原地的Erik。Charles缓缓吐出舔舐得亮晶晶的手指，依然看着Erik，继续伸出舌头对着手里的冰激凌打着转。

Erik从心底发出一阵呻吟。

Charles的嘴唇压了上来。

这个吻一开始就带着浓重的甜味，香草和奶油的味道现在染上了Erik的嘴唇，他惊讶，却不由得品尝起Charles嘴唇的味道；就像他之前想象的那样，那双红唇十分柔软，就像Charles吃的软冰激凌一样柔滑细腻，还有甜味。

Erik沉溺在Charles香甜的唇间，细细地用自己的嘴唇勾勒出Charles下唇的轮廓——自他看到Charles拨动下唇那次他就想这么做了——Erik继续加深着这个甜腻的吻，轻轻啃咬起Charles的嘴唇，然而轻而易举地撬开他的牙齿伸了进去。

Charles的口腔比他的嘴唇还要甜美，刚刚融化的冰激凌涌出最浓烈的味道；Erik找到罪魁祸首，Charles的舌头，狠狠地缠上去，Charles因此小小地呻吟了一下，但之后更积极地回应着Erik的唇舌，没有占上风却也没有投降于Erik的力量。

待到这一吻终了，他们都已经气喘吁吁，Charles的脸上泛着轻微的红晕，带着恶作剧般的笑容看着平稳呼吸的Erik，他的冰激凌已经完全融化了，Charles把它扔进了垃圾桶，轻车熟路地找到湿巾擦干净双手。

Erik猛地把Charles重重推到墙上，Charles不满地抗议出声：“嘿！你干什么！”

“这句话我要问你，”Erik眯起眼睛，以高Charles半个头的身高优势低头看着他，“你刚才是在干什么？”

“无论我干什么，”Charles眨眨眼睛，那抹蓝色似乎更明亮了，“你都完全接受了，不是吗？”他歪过头，嘲讽地嬉笑着，“冰激凌好吃吗？”

“我警告你，”Erik加重了手下的力气，他不喜欢Charles这个样子，那掩饰了他的真正目的，Erik痛恨自己看不透的东西，“你我之间只是一笔交易，你不要越界了。”

Charles微微一愣，突然爆发出一阵大笑，Erik冷着脸看着他。

“你真的想多了，我的朋友，”Charles嬉笑地说道，他的脸色也冷峻下来，“这是一笔交易，而我是来增加筹码的。”

“什么意思？”Erik微皱起眉看着他。

“在你扳倒Shaw期间，我可以属于你，”Charles清晰地说道，蓝色的眼眸下即将窜出一团火焰，“你想对我做什么都可以，只要安全。”

Erik一时语塞。

“这是一笔交易，”Charles说道，“我把自己交给你，你无论如何，”Charles挣脱了Erik捏着他肩膀的手，向前倾过身子，两人的距离近到嘴唇几乎要碰在一起，“我是说，无论如何，也要保证Raven的安全。”

Erik看着Charles目光灼灼，那是一团可以毁灭一切的光明火焰，它会照亮这里最黑暗的地方，将肮脏污垢燃烧殆尽。Charles的眼底是一片这世界上最明亮的光芒。

“好。”Erik看着那片光亮答应道。

Erik在黑暗中准备着自己的羽翼，等待光明，然后飞去追寻；即使他知道自己犹如伊卡洛斯，但依然固执地要在自己坠落黑暗之前、在这道光明消失在他生命中之前紧紧抱住它。

 

4.

Charles爱上了Erik

这是Charles遇到的最荒谬的事情。即使被Shaw以妹妹Raven作为威胁强迫成为他的情人，成为他的泄欲工具；即使在这样一个黑暗脏污的地方经历了所有丑恶的事，看遍了最赤裸的人性；他却无法面对这件事，无法面对单纯又火热的情感。

也许在他向黑暗屈服那天开始，他就不配再拥有这样的情感了。他的身边理应充斥着交易，充斥着谎言，没有真实的情爱，只是冰冷又粗暴的性而已。

然而他却没有想到，自己内心深处还在渴望着哪怕一丝的温暖，那样少一丁点的真心，他惧怕着Erik会拒绝，但他希望从那里找到这些温暖。

于是Charles主动去找到Erik，主动提出在他们的交易中再加一个砝码，为了Raven的安全，同时Charles绝望地想要在这样的交易中找寻到他想要的东西，哪怕只是一瞬间，哪怕只是一小点，他想要看到，即使昙花一现，即使下一秒他就坠入无底寒冷的世界，他也愿意。

只因为一个荒谬的原因，Charles爱Erik，简单却又让Charles不敢触碰。

【你我之间只是一笔交易。】

Charles闭着眼睛嘲笑自己，大笑起来。

Shaw对他继续着他的发泄，继续施行着他的暴力，Charles却比以前更顺从地全盘接受，Shaw看不到他的反抗，找不到任何折磨他的乐趣，因而更为愤怒；Charles只在Shaw对他更残忍地施暴之后越发歇斯底里地大笑，直到自己的嗓音沙哑，直到身上再也没有任何力气让他大笑。Charles带着满眼的鲜血淋漓看着Shaw最终厌倦地丢下折磨他的刑具，像是玩厌了的玩具一样把他丢在床上，扬长而去。Charles笑着，眼泪在之后流出来，又干涸，他带着干涸的泪痕沉沉睡过去。

Charles醒来时外面有细微的交谈声。Erik做完了该做的事，拿着Shaw要的东西回来，正在给他做汇报。

Charles从布满干涸的血液和体液的床单上慢慢蜷缩起身子，然后坐起来，走下床；他的骨骼在咯咯作响，他的肌肉酸痛着向他抗议，他的大脑尖叫着要他休息，但他脚步轻盈，固执地开了一道门缝去细细听熟悉的声音。

“当然。”

Erik的声音遥遥传来，Charles看到了那道似乎不经意实则锐利无比的目光，他的耳目顿时清明，明白接下来会发生的事情。

Shaw是Erik计划的最后一环。

然后他们的交易就即将走到尽头。

Charles打开Erik房间的门时看到了Erik惊讶的表情，甚至有一丝惊喜，Charles以为自己看错了，却又希望那是真的。

他的嘴唇急切地覆了上去。

Charles吻得又急又狠，近乎疯狂地想要Erik给他一切，无论是什么，他都会接受。Erik在他的吻下迟疑片刻，温热的唇舌立即顶了回来，Charles渴望地吮吸起来，缠住Erik的舌头，即使要喘不上气，他依然不想放开。

Erik最先推开了他：“怎么回事，Charles？”他气喘吁吁地问道，有些措手不及，他的双手揽着Charles的肩膀，Charles的双手搂着他的脖子。

“就在明天，对吗？”Charles稳定呼吸之后问道，看着Erik带着略冷下来的表情点头。

“你会杀了Shaw”Charles说着，是陈述的语气。

“嗯。”Erik继续点头。

“你会保护好Raven，让她安全，让她远离这一切。”Charles语气笃定，是要求，而不是询问。

“嗯。”Erik依然点头，但眼神已然变化。

“……”Charles颤抖着吸了口气，那么我呢……他在心里想着，向Erik露出一个自己所能露出的最真心最干净的笑容，“我相信你。”你会怎么对我。

Erik就在Charles这番话之后愣了片刻。

“等一切结束，”Erik说道，眼神有些飘忽，“我会遵照我们的交易。”

“好。”Charles把颤抖的声音隐藏起来，凑上去继续吻着Erik的嘴唇。

那么在一切结束前，Charles想着，他的手伸进Erik的头发里，这个吻已经变得火热。

那么在一切结束前，在我还属于你，你还属于我的时候……

Erik把Charles慢慢压倒在床上，他们的吻蔓延在彼此的身上。

衣物已经尽数褪去，被随意扔到不知哪个角落里，Erik火热的身躯贴上来，赤裸的皮肤相接触，Charles仅为此就发出了一声细小的呻吟。

Erik的嘴唇在Charles的唇间，在他的脸颊，在他的额头，在他的下巴；Erik吻到Charles的脖子，辗转游离，再轻轻啃咬他的耳垂，再下来，舔在Charles的锁骨；他的手在Charles柔滑的皮肤上游走，经过的地方都让Charles觉得留下了一串火焰。

Charles不愿让自己只安静地躺着，他把Erik又拖回来，同时因为坚挺的乳尖被舔舐而发出轻轻的惊叫和呻吟；他面对着Erik充满情欲的灰绿色眼眸，濡湿的双唇毫不犹豫地再次吻住他，Charles两手用力，调转了两个人的姿势，居高临下地看着Erik，满意地笑着。

“Charles”Erik轻哼一声，似乎略有不满，Charles手指抵住Erik的嘴唇，让他噤声。

“我的。（mine）”Charles带着气音说道，稳住呼吸之后一点点吻着Erik，一路吻下去，他们都已经有了反应；Charles身子下滑，嘴唇覆上Erik两腿间半硬的阴茎，一吞到底。

Erik倒抽了一口气，在Charles艰难地转动舌头时轻轻地低吼着，他的双手抚上Charles的头，轻抚着他的头发：“慢慢来，Charles——”最后的清辅音在找到方向滑动起来的Charles舌头的舔舐下被无限拉长。

Charles尽全力吞下嘴里的庞然大物，像那天舔冰激凌和手指一样，却更带上几分力，更多几分技巧；Erik在他上方低吟着，手指抓着Charles的头发，胯下已开始不自觉地向他嘴里戳刺；Charles被顶出了泪水，有些吃痛地呻吟了一下，同时口腔里的唾液沿着他的下巴缓缓流出来，但他依然含着Erik的阴茎，依然灵巧地吮吸，舔舐，把所有能带来快感的技巧全数使出，而Erik逐渐加快的喘息声和愈发大声的低吟让Charles更得意地加重了吮吸的力度。

“Charles！”Erik不自觉地拽住了Charles的头发，把他往后拉，“我……我就要……”

Charles的头被揪得发疼，但他拒绝吐出Erik的阴茎，他含糊地呜咽着，一只手向下找到自己已经硬起的性器，飞快地撸动起来；Erik的一声咆哮断在嗓子里，他的身子一僵，Charles的口腔瞬间溢满了腥咸的液体，Charles的高潮也跟着到来，一瞬间的空白让他呛了一下；Charles吐出了Erik的阴茎，一部分精液跟着流淌出来，另一部分被Charles全数咽下。

Charles慢慢爬回Erik身边，和他交换了一个黏糊糊的吻；Erik喘息着微笑，双手揽过Charles的腰让他们的身体贴近。

高潮余韵还未退去的身体带着惊人的热度，Charles几乎想要让自己融化在这片温暖里，他努力地向Erik怀里靠近，努力汲取着Erik身上的温暖。

“明天，小心点。”彼此清理干净之后，Charles窝在Erik的颈窝下闷闷地说道。

“嗯。”Erik收紧了揽住Charles的怀抱。

几个潮湿的吻之后Erik睡着了，Charles被温热的体温包围着，很快也睡过去。

 

5.

Shaw瞪着一双难以置信的大眼盯着Charles，表情永远定格在子弹穿透他头骨的那瞬间。Charles木然地看着Shaw死后僵硬的目光，看着他脑后迸开的鲜血。

Shaw死了。

他的恶魔，一直缠绕着他的噩梦就此被一枚小小的子弹摧毁。Shaw再也不可能触碰到Charles了，再也不可能对Charles拳脚相向了，再也不可能暴力侵犯他，再也不可能拿任何人威胁他了。

Shaw死了，他被Erik打出的一枪轰飞了半个后脑勺，倒在地上还来不及闭上满是惊讶的眼睛，一切生命力就被抽离了。

Erik走过来抱住毫无反应的Charles，轻轻抚着他的后背，让他慢慢缓过神来。

“一切都结束了，Charles，”Erik轻声说道，尽力让语气柔和，“你很安全，Raven也很安全，你安全了，Charles”

Erik感觉到颈后流淌下温热的液体，心里一痛。

“Erik？”Charles的声音颤抖着

“我在。”Erik回应道。

“别走。”Charles说道。

“我不走，”Erik搂紧了Charles，想把所有的力气都传递给他，“我就在这里。”

两人无声的拥抱中只有Charles低低的啜泣声。

 

6.

Charles的呼吸声逐渐急促，慢慢变成了喘息，体内翻涌的一阵又一阵快感冲刷着他，让他惊叫，呻吟，呜咽，却继续渴望着更多，乞求着更多；Erik在他的身子上方，一次又一次用力地顶下去，再抽离，再顶下去。

加快的速度让Charles喘息着尖叫起来，高潮喷涌的一瞬间他喊着Erik的名字，差不多就在同时他感受到自己的后穴一片饱涨，阵阵液体翻涌，带给他温热的感觉，一片几乎窒息的沉默之后Charles才渐渐找回了呼吸，他的视线也逐渐明亮起来。他翻了个身。

Erik倒在他身边，依然平复着紊乱的呼吸，慢慢从刚才迷狂的高潮中恢复。

Charles努力撑着沉重的眼皮，用尽最后一点力气抓住Erik的手，无力再去握紧。

“别走。”他说道，强撑着不要再睡过去。

“嗯。”回答他的而是一声慵懒的闷哼。

“Erik”Charles强迫自己打起精神，朝Erik的方向靠近，窝在他胸前。

“我知道，”Erik低沉着声音说道，“现在好好睡觉。”

“答应我。”

“答应你。”

Charles沉入无尽的梦乡。

醒来时已经是满室阳光，Charles揉了揉眼睛，腰间的酸软和后穴的疼痛提醒着他昨晚的事情；就像Erik成为黑帮新任首领后的几个夜晚那样，他们彼此交缠在一起，仿佛要融化对方一样做爱，各种体位，各种地方，他们全都试过；Erik有一次甚至把Charles半举起半钉在墙上操，那次的高潮几乎让Charles晕厥过去，一片狂乱之后他只能瘫软在Erik身上，再无一丝力气。

Charles继续看着身边空荡的床铺，就像Erik成为黑帮新任首领后的那几个早晨一样，Charles醒来，身边一直都是空荡冰冷的床铺。Erik会在Charles睡着之后为他清理干净身体，但Charles醒来，Erik总不在他身边。

洗澡的时候Charles把水温调到他所能接受的最热档，却依然感觉有嗖嗖冷风刮过。他缩进热水里，想在心里留住一点点温暖，哪怕只是肉体上的；但对冰凉床铺的记忆兜头给Charles浇了一桶冷水，让他在冒着热气的浴缸里战栗起来。

换好衣服之后Charles去书房找Erik，他总在那里处理他的“那些事情”。Charles推开门，里面不止有Erik一个人。

“你等一下，Charles，”Erik给身边的手下打个手势，然后看向走进门的Charles，“你怎么来了？”

“我不能来吗？”Charles勾勾嘴角，不去在意自己露出的是什么表情。

“你说的我都知道了，你先下去吧。”Erik吩咐完，看着那人走出书房，关好门，才回过头看Charles，“有什么事吗？”

“没事不能来找你吗？”呼啸的寒风就刮在Charles的胸口，他却依然保持着脸上僵硬的笑容。

“Charles，”Erik叹口气，“我很忙。”

“我知道。”那阵风吹得更大了，Charles忍住那股寒意，依然微笑，“我只想见见你。”

“Charles……”Erik露出无可奈何的表情，然后凑上来吻了一下Charles的嘴唇，“就这一段时间，就几天，我会尽快搞定的，到时候我会一直陪你。”Erik的额头抵着Charles的额头，目光灼灼。

“我相信你。”Charles回应了一个吻，闭上了眼睛。

Charles的手已经握上书房门的把手，他背对着Erik突然开口：“Erik，你还记得那个交易吗？”

身后是一片死寂。

“交易，”Erik的声音缓缓传来，“我记得。”

“你说过Shaw死后你就还我自由。”Charles鼓足勇气转过身，狠下心让自己的目光冰冷。

Erik的脸是一片冷静，但Charles知道他心底已经电闪雷鸣，暴雨将至。

“你很自由，”Erik带着尖锐的目光盯着Charles，“你完全拥有自由，Charles”他的声音低沉缓慢，几乎和平时的语气没有分别，Charles知道那是Erik接近暴怒的信号。

Charles深吸一口气：“所以我有自由随时可以离开，对吗？”说完他看着Erik的眼睛，却因为瞬间翻涌而至的压迫感而移开了视线。

“你想要离开？”Erik的声音犹如闷雷，轰隆隆地砸向Charles，他向前走了几步，靠近Charles，“为什么？”几乎是咬着牙挤出的几个字。

“你说过的，”Charles露出他最漫不经心的嬉笑，柔软地靠在门上，“那笔交易，我有自由。”那阵疾风带来了冰冷的雨。

“为什么？”Erik的双手猛地按住了Charles的双肩，把他紧紧钉在门上。

Charles想要挣脱Erik的束缚，他挣扎着，推开Erik：“因为这是一笔交易！我们不过各取所需而已！”那些雨冻成了冰棱，飞快地穿透了Charles的心，他强压住心底传来的剧烈疼痛，吼叫起来，“因为你只是把我也当成泄欲工具而已！就像Shaw一样！”

Charles刚喊出这句话就后悔了，他怎么能说出这样的话来。Erik当然不是Shaw，和Erik的性爱给Charles带来的是冲出顶峰的快感，他爱着Erik，他希望他的爱有回应。

Erik有一瞬间的瑟缩，像是被刺痛了一样，Charles还在考虑着软化下自己的态度道歉，Erik的双手就粗暴地抓住了他。

“泄欲工具是吗？”Erik的眼睛里燃烧着怒火，“那我就让你当一次这样的泄欲工具！”

Erik强有力的双臂拖着Charles，让他无法反抗，Charles才明白以前他能挣脱Erik只是因为Erik想让他挣脱，他根本没有力气能逃脱暴怒状态的Erik

“Erik！”Charles被Erik的蛮力拽得胳膊疼，不禁大叫起来，他徒劳地挣扎着，被Erik一个用力扛在肩上。

“Erik！放开我！”Charles在Erik肩头上挣扎着，想要从他身下滑下来，但Erik的手臂稳稳地扶着他，同时Erik走向他们的卧室。

Erik把Charles重重地摔在床上，Charles被摔得眼前有些发晕，他晃着头看着站在床边居高临下的Erik，他正解着领带。

“Erik？”Charles的目光游移着，有些畏惧地吞咽了一下，“Erik，你要干什么？”

Erik只是一声不响地扑上来抓紧了他的双手，Charles一愣，接着扭动着身子反抗起来，“Erik！”

Erik依然沉默，但手下的力气仍然很大，他用领带把Charles的双手捆在了床栏上，用力系紧，然后粗暴地扯开Charles的上衣和裤子，只脱到一半，露出Charles胸前的皮肤和性器。

“Erik！”恐惧已经完全占据Charles，他踢着双腿反抗着Erik，被Erik又压回去。

“泄欲工具？”Erik终于开口了，语气是Charles从未听过的危险，“是这样的吗？”说完他压在Charles身上，温热的嘴唇贴了上来，但与以前那些富有激情和暖意的吻完全不一样，这个吻只有强烈的占有和掠夺感，几乎要让Charles窒息而死的疯狂；Charles在Erik身下挣扎着，惊叫声被Erik的吻压回口腔里，变成了闷闷的呜咽。

Erik的唇舌席卷了一切，让Charles无从抵抗，最后Erik狠狠地咬了Charles的下唇，Charles一个激灵呻吟出声，口中尝到了铁锈腥气。

“泄欲工具，”Erik终于放开了他的嘴唇，气喘吁吁地说道，“是这样吗？”

Erik再贴上来的嘴唇几乎撕咬着Charles的每寸皮肤，从他的嘴唇到脖子，再到锁骨；Erik报复地咬了一下Charles的乳头，Charles因为疼痛和快感的双重冲刷而惊叫着；他的手依然被领带紧紧地绑在床栏上，落在身上的那些疯狂让Charles几乎忘记了手腕的锐痛。

Erik的每个吻既是惩罚又是挑逗，情欲在Charles身体里横冲直撞，他无法抓住Erik回应那些吻，只能躺在那里默默接受一切；身体腾起的热度灼烧着他，让他不舒服地扭动起来。

Erik的一根手指就那么毫无预警地捅进他的身体，Charles小声地尖叫一下，又迎来了第二根手指，那样迅速又粗暴的扩张，却莫名给Charles带来异样的兴奋感。Charles把心中的那份快感压下，不让自己发出任何愉悦的声音；Erik依然默不作声地掠夺着他的身体，凌乱的吻痕和微微发红的印记遍布Charles全身。

Charles尝试着找回自己的呼吸，压在他身上的Erik挪开了身子，在Charles还来不及反应时猛地把他翻了过去。手腕被绞紧的疼痛让Charles喊叫出来，而只有这一声喊叫，Erik已经抽出了手指，硬起的阴茎火热地顶进了Charles的后穴。

Charles感觉自己像是在瞬间被贯穿，撕裂的疼痛席卷他全身，他张着嘴却发不出声音，紧闭的双眼流下冰凉的泪水。Erik就此抽插起来，如暴风骤雨，顶得Charles只能认命被这股洪流卷走。

Charles这才意识到自己在轻轻呻吟，发出愉悦的喘息，他的下身也已经硬起，随着Erik顶动的动作蹭着他身下的床单，Charles感觉到了一丝潮湿感。

也许早在很久以前，当自己放弃一切被黑暗湮没时，就已经在不自知的情况下爱上了这样黑暗的感觉，Charles在一片疼痛和快感的碰撞中昏沉地想着。他想要的温暖，想要的轻柔，已经被尽数撕碎，而自己却病态般地享受着一切破碎之后的感觉，甚至想要更彻底、更完全的毁灭；逐渐被掠夺殆尽，然后慢慢消失在Erik带给他的这片黑暗里，即使看着自己缓缓地死亡，嘴角依然想勾起欢愉的微笑。

奔涌怒号的欲望已经来到巅峰，Charles微微弓起身子即将释放自己，Erik却钳制住他，把他的欲望堵在临界点。

“Erik”Charles颤抖的声音里几乎带着哭腔，他的身体向他尖叫着要释放他的高潮，“我要……我要……”

“你想要射吗？”Erik的一只手紧捏着Charles的臀瓣，身下的动作依然不停，他的声音低沉而危险；Charles听到轻轻喷在他耳边的气音，“求我。”

“求你，Erik，”Charles啜泣起来，因为Erik更加发狠的顶动而颤抖着声音，“我，呃，我求你，Erik，”Charles仰起头，言语潮湿，“让我，让我射，呃啊……”

Charles的身体就在那一瞬间绷直，他抻长了脖子仰起头，闭着眼睛感受着那片狂乱的欲望被释放出去，Erik的高潮就在同时释放在他的后穴里；一切仿佛都跌入了幻境，被压抑的迷狂好像在顷刻间把Charles甩在云端。

而几乎就在Charles缓慢恢复过来的同时，Erik又一次压上他的身体，一次又一次，Charles甚至都来不及平复呼吸，就又被强迫着体验一次又一次几乎窒息的高潮。

最终Erik放开了他，他们都已气喘吁吁。Erik做到了他所说的，发泄完了他所有的愤怒。Charles的手腕已经血肉模糊，身体遍布青紫的淤痕。

Charles望着虚空，呼啸的寒风冰冷着他的身体，这是他最后绝望一般的疯狂，在被占有的疼痛中找寻到的快感，这是他的黑暗，就如期待那些温暖一样，他也不顾一切地希望沉沦于黑暗。

 

7.

Erik爱着Charles

这是多显而易见的事，Erik却一直隐藏起来。

他杀了Shaw，为自己的母亲报了仇，彻底终结了Shaw对一切的掌控，把Charles和他的妹妹Raven从Shaw的威胁下救了出来。

他以为这一切就够了。

那笔交易仍像一块巨大的石头压在他心上，每次触碰Charles，每次交缠，每个眼神，每个吻，所有的一切，都让他想到，这只是基于一笔交易之上的。

Shaw死后Charles理所应当获得自由，Erik以为他会立马转身离开这样的是非之地，却不想Charles从未提过他们的交易的事。

仿佛一束即将熄灭的光芒又重新在Erik心中燃起，他不想去管Charles没有提起他们之间交易的原因，他只知道，Charles在这里，他还想留在这里。Erik想留住他。

Erik知道那都是来自于那笔交易，Charles为了保全自己和他的妹妹，找到他做的一笔加了砝码的交易。Erik惧怕Charles确实只是在做交易，只是在自己身上取用他所需要的东西，而当他不再需要时，他就会离开。

Erik会留住Charles，无论用什么方法。他不能失去他生命中仅存的光芒。

他强迫Charles，只因为听到Charles说出的那几个字，他就完全失去了控制。

【因为你只是把我也当成泄欲工具而已！就像Shaw一样！】

他的行径几乎与Shaw无异，伤害和掠夺；而他对Charles造成的伤害更大，因为Charles那样相信他，他也曾紧紧拥抱Charles承诺会保护他不再受任何伤害，最后自己却伤害了他。

Erik陷于深深的愧悔之中，只是他甚至还来不及说一句轻飘飘的对不起，Charles就消失得无影无踪。

“我想我与你的交易已经结束了，”Erik接到的电话里，Charles的声音冰冷得不带一丝温度，他的语气依然是压低的平白直叙，言语间几乎带着冰棱，“你还我了自由，我很感激，Lehnsherr先生。”  
简单一个称呼几乎在Erik脑中炸开雷霆，他的眼前模糊了一下。

“Charles……”Erik感觉有什么东西紧紧绞住了他的心，让他从心底到喉咙口都一阵剧烈的疼痛，“Charles，我会找到你的。”他的语气强硬几分。

电话那边有了几分沉默，随后Charles开口，带着几分嘲讽的冷笑：“抓得住我的话，就来吧（Catch me if you can.）”

Erik再听到的只有无限的忙音。

 

8.

夏日潮湿闷热的空气凝固在气氛紧张的室内。

Charles保持着自制力让自己端正坐好，露出无可挑剔的完美微笑，同时极力说服自己不要让心底的情绪泄露分毫。

Erik就站在他的面前，目光锐利如同冻结的冰霜，Charles看着他背后的镜子里映出Erik挺得笔直的后背，映出自己漠然微笑的脸。

Erik还是找到他了，Charles几乎在心底舒了一口气，仿佛一只在期待着被发现。他游荡在炙热的夏日艳阳下，却只感受到无尽的冰冷。以及绵长的孤独。即使离开Erik，Charles发现自己依然渴望那个温暖的怀抱，依然期待那些迷乱的亲吻，就算是黑暗的情感，他发现自己都如此向往。

所以当Erik的嘴唇覆上来的时候，他身体里的所有防卫都在瞬间崩溃了。

闷热的室内吹来一丝清凉的风，带来潮湿的水汽，却冷却不下来两个人身上燃烧的热度。他们早已不再管这原本是一场什么样的对话，只希望在那股欲火吞噬自己之前拥有对方的一切。无论肉体或灵魂。

Charles如愿以偿得到了他想要的吻，那些吻是他从未经历过的温柔，没有占有的欲望，却饱含激起他性欲的情感；他的回吻只让那些吻更深入，更柔情，仿佛是抚慰，并不急于夺取他的一切。Charles在感受着肉体接触中燃烧的火焰，心中的寒冰吱嘎破碎着。

Erik的手在他的身上，到处都是他抚摸留下的痕迹，指尖轻轻接触柔滑的皮肤，让Charles的喉间发出一声欢愉的叹息。Erik的吻在他的身上留下水痕，小心地舔舐，安抚着曾经的伤痕，每一个吻都象征着一份歉意。

Charles缓慢地吮吸着Erik的手指，不紧不慢地用唾液濡湿它们，感受着Erik的指尖滑动在他的口腔里，满意地小声呻吟着。

Erik的手指带着Charles的唾液慢慢探进他的后穴，轻柔地撑开Charles，慢慢地扩张，动作轻柔得Charles几乎要落下泪来。

Erik在他耳边轻轻地呢喃，带着气音的词语一把火烧到Charles的思想里。作为回应，Charles完全打开了双腿，赤裸的肢体邀请。

Erik坚硬火热的阴茎这就缓缓抵了上去，Charles喘息着点头，愉悦的快感几乎就要攫取他。Erik的手捏着Charles的臀瓣，扶着他的大腿，他闭着眼睛在Charles的身体里开拓，缓缓推进去，再缓缓退出来，速度缓慢得让Charles忍不住主动去迎合。

Charles透过模糊的视线看着Erik专心地探索着他的身体，他的额发已经被汗濡湿，喉间是潮湿的呻吟，他自己的阴茎渗出前液，抵在Erik的腹部。

Charles转过头去，果然就看到了另一边默默注视一切的穿衣镜。他看着镜中的自己，燃烧着欲望的双眼蒙着水雾，溢出呻吟的唇齿轻张，他看着Erik和他的身体交缠，看着他缓慢挺动的节奏，镜子映出一片淫靡。

Erik的速度逐渐快了起来，每一次深入都把Charles慢慢推向顶峰，但依然让他停滞在那里，狂乱地期待着下一次挺进。Charles的双腿缠住Erik的腰部，紧紧钳住他，渴望着更多，更快，更用力。

Erik终于找到了Charles身体里的那个点，最后用力的几个顶撞，Charles尖叫着Erik的名字，在他们的腹部射满了白色的浊迹；Erik看着高潮到来的Charles，看着他迷蒙的深蓝眼睛，几乎滴血的红唇，泛着红晕的脸颊和布满汗迹的身体，最终也释放了自己。

Erik还在Charles的身体里，他等待着呼吸平息，又去轻轻吻掉Charles身上的汗迹，从脖子到胸口，绕到一边舔舐他粉嫩的乳头；Charles撑着沉重的眼皮，在一片汗湿的体液中任由Erik继续吻着他，只剩下轻哼的力气，像只刚出生的喵咪，懒洋洋地躺在那里。

“我爱你，Charles”Erik拥抱着Charles，轻柔的话语就在Charles的耳边，仿佛燃烧着火焰；Charles现在就和他心里的那块冰一样，已经完全融化在Erik温暖的怀里。

“别走。”意识逐渐被拉走前Charles握住了Erik的手，他迷糊地咕哝着。

“好。”那只手回握住他，轻柔的声音坚定。

Charles安心地睡去。

 

9.  
Charles醒来时屋里有些昏暗，他以为天还没亮，看时间却不想已经快到下午。

他的动作惊醒了身边的人，那人低哑地轻哼着，伸出胳膊揽住Charles，嘴唇轻轻地磨蹭在他的耳边。

Charles只觉得心里一阵暖意，曾经僵硬在那里的东西，无论是什么，早已尽数融化。

他留下来了。

“早安。”Erik微笑着。

“下午好。”Charles回应道，嘴角勾起一抹笑容。

他们交换了几个吻，室内的空气变得闷热且黏腻。似乎又会有一场暴雨，Charles透过没有拉窗帘的窗户看向窗外阴翳的天空。

“你在想什么？”Erik揽住Charles的腰，把他的注意力吸引了过来。

“没什么。”Charles收回视线。

“Charles，”Erik的表情突然变得严肃起来，他清清嗓子，认真清晰地说，“跟我回去。”灰绿色的眼睛里涌动着期待。

Charles愣住了。

“我昨晚说过的话，”Erik的表情柔和下来，还有他的目光，依然深情，“我再认真说一遍，跟我回去吧，Charles”

Charles移开了视线，沉默不语。

“如果你需要时间考虑，”许久之后Erik起身，轻声说道，“我给你时间。”

Erik抚平衣服上的褶皱站了起来，回望着半裸着身子靠在床上的Charles追寻的目光。

Charles看着那双涌动着情绪的灰绿色眼眸，依然一言不发。

“好，”Erik开口，声音柔和，“无论多久，我等你。”

Charles沉溺在这句话里。当他回过神来的时候，眼前的人已经走了。

Charles手脚并用地从床上猛地爬起来，晃着头止住眩晕感，他随意套件衣服蔽体，忽略身上传来的酸痛感，然后飞快地奔出门。

Erik的身影就在他前方不远处，正要低头坐进他的车里。远处的乌云压过来，一阵狂风猛地扫过Charles

“Erik！”Charles的大声喊叫伴随着第一声闷雷，Erik的动作一滞，直起身子转过来。他露出微笑，那个笑容逐渐加深，他向Charles伸出双手，张开怀抱。

Charles朝那个温暖的怀抱奔去，一步一步踏在惊雷上，他却跑的无比坚定。

他离Erik就差一点点距离，几乎只差毫厘就可以触碰到他的手指，他温暖的手。

Erik的笑容僵在了脸上，他的目光飘忽，从向他跑过去的Charles身上转回自己的胸口，洁白的衬衫上泛出汹涌的火红，温热和潮湿蔓延在他整个胸口。

他真的还想看着Charles扑进他的怀抱，让自己拥抱住那道明亮的光芒，就此再也不放开。但是他却不受控制地软倒下去，所有的黑暗铺天盖地般地向他涌来。

闷热的空气里带着潮湿的水汽味道，还有淡淡的铁锈腥气，Erik无比了解那是什么，究竟发生了什么事，他只是还想再看到Charles，再拥抱他，即使黑暗遍布，再见那道光最后一面也足矣。

夏日的暴雨冲刷而至，撕裂天际的惊雷下有人声嘶力竭地尖叫。

他听见了Charles的声音，惊惶的哭泣声。

“Erik……Erik……”

他从未听过Charles这样喊过自己的名字。

“我爱你……别离开……”

恍惚的雨声隔断着Charles的声音，Erik在意识的边缘辨认着，他伸出手去抓那个声音。

他想起初见Charles的那个夏天，想起Charles舔舐冰激凌时的样子，想起Charles眼中布满光芒时的样子；想起他的蓝色眼睛，Erik看到了，带着水雾，湛蓝无比，所有的迷茫已然散去。

Erik终于安心地任由黑暗淹没了他。

 

10.

Charles缓缓拿起那束花，轻轻把卡片插在里面，小心地打理着，仿佛那是最重要最珍贵的东西。

他把花束轻轻放在它该存在的地方，眼角是一抹温和的笑容。

然后他转身离开那里。

白色的卡片上是优雅美丽的字母。

“Catch me if you can.”

 

00.

他推开门时看到了里面那张熟悉的脸孔，澄澈的海蓝眸子盈满了太阳的光芒，在房间中央，他是那么闪亮。

他举起花束和卡片，不禁一笑，眼底漾起温情：“这是怎么回事？”

蓝色眼睛的人张开嫣红的双唇，嬉笑间却有深情：“那些都可以等等。”他伸出粉嫩的舌头。

“现在是冰激凌时间。”（Now it’s time to eat soft ice cream.）

 

完


End file.
